


Among Friends

by PeroxidePirate



Series: Things [1]
Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a change of personnel at New Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Friends

Even native Scanrans hole up inside during their winters, so that fall, it was decided that Kel and New Hope would do well enough without a security chief until Merric recovered. April brought warmer days, freezing nights, mud, and a new security officer: the recently knighted Owen of Jesslaw.

“Well met!” Kel grinned, offering a handclasp that quickly turned into a hug.

“Well met, Lady Knight,” Owen replied, seriously. He really has grown up, Kel reflected.

“Owen!” Neal exclaimed, arriving in the courtyard. “What are you doing here? And where's Merric?”

“Merric's in Corus, teaching. He's still not up to snuff, and my lord won't risk sending him out here yet.”

Neal stared, in exaggerated confusion. “So they sent us... you?”

“Neal!” Kel hissed. Lacking a fan, she settled for kicking him in the shin.

Unbothered, Owen nodded. “They did.” He looked around eagerly. “Where do I start?”

Kel found herself smiling again. It was good to be among friends.


End file.
